The present invention relates to computer programming, and deals more particularly with using computing devices for performing real-time monitoring of vehicle driver performance (for example, for enhancing the driving safety of vehicles).
Automotive safety is a perennial human safety and well-being requirement, and the need for enhancing safety is ongoing.